


江南水乡

by Anna233



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna233/pseuds/Anna233





	江南水乡

————

 

 

江南一带的雨总是缠绵又朦胧，柯洁趴在窗台边拿手去拨弄空中像是丝线一样轻柔的雨，直到另一只手把他拉回来。

AlphaGo用毛巾擦了擦他湿润的手指，才说道：“先生，小心感冒。”

六月份的天气还说感冒有点好笑，但雨丝落在街道青色的石砖上，换来一片潮湿的水雾，AlphaGo说的这话也不无道理。

柯洁有些郁闷的就这么把手放在AlphaGo掌心：“我本来想趁回北京之前带你看一看西湖美景的。”

AlphaGo看了看窗外，柯洁定了个能看到西湖的酒店房间，这时刚好能看见西子湖蒙着水雾披着轻纱的样子，他说：“下雨的西湖也很美。”

“那是当然，”柯洁颇为自得，“当年许仙白娘子就是因雨结缘。”

他的声音软糯，和江南雨景浑然一体，AlphaGo拉着他的手凑过去吻他，柯洁有点措手不及，但还是顺从的张开口腔仍由人工智能从他身上掠夺温度。

AlphaGo扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。柯洁手指攥紧了对方的衣襟，含糊的抗议道：“唔……窗帘，拉……”

窗帘还没拉上！你这没皮没脸的人工智能！

AlphaGo轻笑一声，暧昧的气息拂在他的唇边，柯洁的脸霎时间便红了。下一秒他的视线就暗了下来，对方拉上窗帘，在隐约透过来的昏暗光线下抚摸他T恤下柔软的皮肤。

柯洁被腰肢上的手掌摸得有点想笑，躲来躲去的蹭到AlphaGo怀里：“哈哈……别摸了，痒……”

AlphaGo也不生气，他把柯洁的白色T恤撩起来让他自己咬住，柯洁的手抓着窗帘，白皙的手指缠在厚重的紫色锦缎上，只能用嘴唇咬住T恤，任由AlphaGo摆弄。

人工智能的体温比正常人类低一些，湿润的舌尖在他胸口舔咬，柯洁闭上眼，睫毛颤抖，他不用看都知道自己身上一定是泛着一层羞耻的薄红。

身后的入口被手指侵入的时候柯洁闷哼了一声，无论在一起多久，他在情事上仍然羞怯而内敛。直到比手指更粗的物体插入，柯洁才受不了似的发出哭腔：“疼，阿老师……疼……”

他的双腿缠在AlphaGo腰上，背部抵着墙壁，把整个重量都交到AlphaGo手里，导致性器在甬道里进入的很深，甚至有种快被捅穿的惊恐感。AlphaGo安抚性的摸了摸人类光滑带着汗珠的背脊，在他耳边轻声安慰：“先生，别怕，没事的，我在这里。”

不知道是习惯了还是AlphaGo的安抚真的有用，柯洁眼眶里还有湿润的水雾，却硬是咬着嘴唇把羞耻的声音都憋了回去。

AlphaGo把他抵在墙上，小幅度的抽插起来，柯洁随着身后的频率哼哼唧唧，手指在窗帘上抓紧又无力的松开一些。

甬道慢慢适应性器的侵犯，柯洁无力的俯首在AlphaGo的肩膀上，随着顶入发出小声的细碎呻吟。听他不再喊痛，AlphaGo加重了力道，每一下都顶在对方体内最酸麻的一点上，柯洁猝不及防被快感袭击，甜腻的呻吟便再也压不住。

他揪着AlphaGo的发尾，眼眶泛红：“阿老师……别、嗯……别……”

快感控制着身体，穴口自发的绞紧，像是主动吞吐着粗长的性器一般。柯洁羞耻的连指尖都是粉红色的，他带着颤音摇头：“出去、呜……我不做了、不……”

AlphaGo在他耳边轻笑，他的手指划过背脊，腰肢，臀肉，最后停在被插的有些发烫的穴口，柔嫩的入口被撑得满满的，粘稠的液体打湿了指尖。他笑着咬住柯洁的耳朵：“先生，猜一猜这是什么？”

作为回答，柯洁狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。

AlphaGo倒也不痛，他挺了挺腰，把性器顶的更加深入，在最敏感的那点上恶意研磨，直到更多的液体濡湿了甬道，甚至在抽插中被带出体外，把两人结合的下体弄得湿漉漉一片。

“江南多水，”AlphaGo笑声在他耳边响起，甚至还故意在他脖颈间留下一番水痕，“您也是。”

“你……唔……啊……”柯洁想要骂人，却被更大开大合的操弄起来，情欲让他整个人都无力的依靠着AlphaGo。性器撑开柔软的甬道，肏的动作甚至带出了暧昧的水声，柯洁尚且清醒的那部分理智恨不得一头磕死在墙壁上，但他张嘴只是发出了破碎的呜咽，甚至引来更加用力的插入。

圆钝的性器头部在柔嫩的内腔里刮擦，柯洁抓着AlphaGo的肩膀，手指用力却一点痕迹也没留下，反而是自己，胸口和大腿上都是吻痕，腰上还有被掐出的指印。他本就生的白，加上他被欲望染的通红的眼角，这么看下来，竟有些凌虐的美。

AlphaGo身下攻势未减，手指却探进他柔软湿润的口腔里，挑逗起安静的唇舌来。

“唔……唔，你……”柯洁心知床上的阿老师从来都是吃软不吃硬，于是也做出委屈巴巴的样子来，裹住人工智能纤细微凉的手指。

“啊……”性器用力在甬道里肆虐，发出色情的交合声，听的人面红耳赤。AlphaGo并没有放过柯洁的打算，他指尖挑弄着柔软的舌尖，控制不住的涎水顺着下巴滑落。柯洁的唇舌被玩弄的酸软，要不是怕崩到牙，他一定会咬断这人工智能作恶的手指。

当然AlphaGo也不是故意要让柯洁难受，他只是期待柯洁能露出更多沉迷在情欲中无法自拔的神情。

张扬轻狂的棋手只会在他身下露出这种表情来，即使AlphaGo感情单薄也不由得期待着更多。

“先生，真的要停下吗？”AlphaGo呼吸略重了些，他撩起柯洁被汗浸湿的刘海，抵着他光洁的额头说道，“您下面可不是这么说的。”

人工智能的瞳色因欲望而变得深沉了些，柯洁一眼望去，只觉得要溺死在这片深蓝色的眼眸里。

这双漂亮的蓝眼睛的主人声音低沉，仿佛带着电流的质感：“您后面很湿，也很热。”手指随着他的话在还吞吐着性器的入口处打转，柯洁控制不住的收紧甬道，却只能让柔嫩的穴肉更加谄媚的吮吸着给他带来快感的性器。

窗外的雨声突然大了起来，几乎盖住柯洁的呻吟，丝丝凉意从窗外透进来，只是已经完全被深陷欲望的两人忽略了。两人身上都是一片狼藉，AlphaGo一向整齐的头发被柯洁揪的乱七八糟，白衬衫被扯开，掉了两粒纽扣，露出白皙的，肌肉紧致的胸膛。而柯洁看着就更惨了，单薄的T恤被撩到胸口，通红的赤裸皮肤上落着几个指痕，他身上都是不明的液体，更别提身下被插出的淫靡的水声了。

“您真应该瞧瞧自己，”AlphaGo亲昵的贴着柯洁汗湿的脸颊，身下还不停撞击着人类体内敏感的一点，“瞧瞧您的样子……”

多么迷离，情色又诱人。

柯洁的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落。

AlphaGo吻去泪水，也亲吻着他红肿的嘴唇。

人工智能把他整个拥在怀里：“我很喜欢。”

我很喜欢，这就够了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
